When It's Rains
by Miyazawa-san
Summary: Hinata era una chica muy solitaria, al igual que Sasuke, pero ambos lo demostraban de manera diferente.. es un SasuHina, soy completamente nueva en esto, jajaja, pero me encanta esta pareja, el titulo se me ocurrio a ultimo momento... Cap 5 up!
1. Un encuentro casual

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro Casual**

Era una bella tarde de lluvia en la alejada aldea de Konoha en la cual, en un banco ubicado en el centro de la plaza principal, se encontraba un muchacho de tez blanca, con un cabello negro azabache.

En ese momento el joven se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo solo que se sentía después de la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, hasta que un fuerte aroma a lirios lo distrajo. El muchacho abrió bruscamente los ojos y se topó con una joven que corría desesperada, como huyendo de algo, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas a mas no poder, iba algo distraída - Cuidado! – gritó el joven, pero fue algo tarde ya que ésta había caído desmayada al chocar de frente con un árbol.

El joven, con poco interés, decidió acercarse para ver si estaba bien. Comenzó a caminar con paso lento hacia ella. Una vez a su lado la cogió en brazos y la llevo al banco donde se encontraba éste hace un momento.

Después de una media hora la muchacha comenzó a abrir lenta y pesadamente los ojos encontrándose con una oscura y fría mirada. - Estas bien? - dijo el muchacho con una cara algo desinteresada, aunque se notaba que en el fondo sentía una gran preocupación. - S-si.. m-muchas gracias - Pronuncio difícilmente la joven mientras se ruborizaba - Que bueno.. por tu uniforme parece que vas a la misma escuela que yo.. Cómo te llamas? - - Hy-Hyuuga… Hinata Hyuuga.. y u-usted?- dijo la muchacha - Hmp.. Uchiha Sasuke - contesto el joven con una ligera sonrisa torcida - M-mucho gusto U-Uchiha-san -

Después de un largo rato de permanecer en silencio, Hinata decidió que era hora de irse a su casa ya que debía preparar la cena. Ésta solo inclinó la cabeza y saludo a Sasuke muy formalmente - Para que lado vas…? - preguntó el Uchiha - P-para allá.. - Respondió la joven señalando hacia su derecha con el dedo índice - Hmp… Vamos, te acompaño… - esto hizo que las mejillas de Hinata se tornaran de un color rojo intenso - U-Uchi-ha-san.. De-de verdad.. no es ne-necesario.. no quiero mo-lestarlo.. - dijo la Hyuuga poniéndose más nerviosa de lo normal - Hyuuga no fue una pregunta, ya esta oscuro y es peligroso así que te voy a acompañar… Vamos… Además… tu compañía no me desagrada… - Lo último que dijo el muchacho realmente logro sorprender a Hinata, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, nadie disfrutaba de su compañía. Sasuke se volteó y miró a la joven, ésta salió de su estado de shock, de una corrida llego al lado de su compañero y comenzó a caminar siguiéndole el paso.

Mientras caminaban el Uchiha se daba cuenta de lo agradable que era estar con aquella muchacha, ella no era como la mayoría de sus fans que cada vez que lo veían se colgaban de su cuello y se la pasaban chillando cosas como "Sasuke-kun!! Se mi novio" "waaa te amo!!!!!" realmente no soportaba aquello… Pero Hinata… ella era tan silenciosa… Tenía que admitir que también era bastante torpe y despistada, pero para él esos no eran defectos, eran lo que hacía a su persona.

Cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa de la joven, ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Sasuke miró fijamente los ojos de su compañera, lo cuál hizo que ésta se sonrojara más que nunca - M-muchas g-gracias por todo Uchi-Uchiha-san… - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo - Hmp, de nada, nos vemos en la escuela.. - respondió el joven secamente - C-claro… -.


	2. Encerrados

**Capitulo 2: Encerrados**

-"_Ya es de dia… otra vez llueve, generalmente odio la lluvia.. me hace sentir triste, pero ahora es diferente, siento como una gran sonrisa se inastala en mi rostro.. no puedo evitar recordar cuando conoci a aquel muchacho que me acompanio a casa ayer. Cuando desperte de mi desmayo y me encontre con el fue como ver una luz en la inmensa oscuridad que rodea siempre mi vida.. tal vez podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos.."-_

Como siempre Hinata se levanto, desayuno y fue al colegio, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo.

Cuando llego a la escuela fue directo a su salon y se sento en su banco que estaba atras del todo al lado de la ventana, todavia no habia tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con el joven de nuevo. Despues de una muy larga clase de matematica y luego de historia, toco el timbre para almorzar. La joven se dirigio lenta y tranquilamente al buffet, se sento en un banco vacio y muy apartado de todos los demas.

-Puedo sentarme aqui?- pregunto un joven a la protagonista, esta alzo la vista y cuando vio a Sasuke frente a ella no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa acompaniada por un tierno sonrojo.

-S-si claro Uchi-Uchiha-san..- respondio la muchacha.

-Y.. porque llorabas ayer?-

-"_que? Ah, es verdad, ayer cuando choque con el arbol estaba llorando por lo que habia pasado… wow, pero que directo que es con sus preguntas.. no me lo esperaba"-_ -Ahm.. bueno.. yo.. ehm..-

-No es necesario que me respondas si no quieres..- dijo el Uchiha al ver lo nervosa que se ponia la joven, este se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a irse, pero Hinata lo tomo de la mano y se lo impidio.

-No, Sasuke-kun, por favor no te vayas, te voy a contar porque lloraba ayer..- el joven quedo sorprendilo por como habia hablado su companiera, no solo por el hecho de haberlo llamado Sasuke-kun, sino tambien por el hecho de que lo tomo por la mano y de que no tartamudeo.

-Hmp.. de acuerdo- dicho esto se sento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes para escuchar lo que iba a contarle la Hyuuga.

-B-bueno pues..-

_Flash Back.._

_Hinata se encontraba bajo el techo de un restaurante esperando a que sesara la lluvia, habia estado esperando ya que su companiera de clase, Sakura, la habia citado a ese lugar para hablar con ella, dijo que se trataba de Naruto, su gran amor, al cual nunca se habia animado a confesarle sus sentimientos, estaba completamente segura de que ella nunca podria gustarle a alguien, de que alguien como ella jamas podria experimentar lo que se siente ser amado por otra persona._

_-Hina-chan! Aqui! Lo siento.. se me hizo tarde..- le dijo una muchacha con cabellos rosados mientras intentaba recuperar el aire por haber corrido tanto._

_-No hay p-problema S-Sakura-chan.. dime.. para que m-me citaste a este l-lugar?..-_

_-Bueno.. es que.. a ti te gusta mucho Naruto verdad-_

_-"…tan obvia soy…?" b-bueno.. yo.. s-si.. me gusta m-mucho..- _

_-Hay algo que debes saber.. ven-_

_La joven jalo fuerte del brazo a Hinata y la llevo dentro del restaurante. La escena que vio la Hyuuga en ese lugar la dejo en estado de paralisis total, sus ojos perlados y su boca se abrieron de la impresion, y con su mano derecha se estrujo el pecho con la intension de calmar el dolor en su corazon. Eran Naruto, con la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino, se estaban besando apasionadamente._

_-Como puedes ver.. Naruto e Ino ahora son novios, asi que por favor no vayas a interferir.. mi amiga siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorada de el..-_

_-…..P-para que me m-muestras esta e-escena?.. no p-podias simplemente decirmelo?.. tenias que hacer que s-sufra?..-_

_-Bueno.. es que nunca le caiste bien a Ino.. y me pidio que lo hiciera.. lo siento..-_

_-E-es una maldita.. d-dile que lo me m-mostraron n-no me ca-causo ningun efecto..- la muchacha de ojos perlados y cabellos azulados salio de aquel lugar con lagrimas en los ojos y comenzo a correr en direccion a la plaza pricipal._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y e-ese es el mo-motivo de mi llanto..-

-….No deberias ponerte mal por ese tarado.. y tanto menos por la cabeza de chicle y la barbie..- aquel comentario causo mucha gracia a Hinata, sintio que se quitaba un peso de encima al contarle a alguien lo sucedido.

-Uchiha-san.. mu-muchas gracias por es-escucharme..-

-Hmp, de nada.. pero, solo dime Sasuke vale?-

-C-claro Uchi.. digo Sa-Sasuke-kun..-

Luego de la conversacion, ambos se dirigieron a sus siguientes clases, Sasuke tenia hora libre, y Hinata tenia educacion fisica. El uniforme consistia en un pantaloncito corto de color azul oscuro y una remera blanca liviana.

Ya en el gimnasio, la profesora explico que hoy les tocaba jugar volleyball, a la protagonista le tocaba en el mismo equipo de Sakura, Ino, Karin y TenTen. La Hyuuga era consiente de lo increiblemente desastrosa que era en los deportes, y efectivamente recibio mas de un golpe de la pelota en la cara, la quinta vez que le cayo un balon en la cara empezo a salir sangre de la nariz y tuvo que ir rapido al banio.

_-"que suerte que me empezo a sangrar la nariz, faltan solo quience minutos para que termine la clase, pero no tengo intensiones de volver.. a donde puedo ir a pasar el rato?... hmm... ya se! A la terraza!"- _

Y asi, en vez de volver a su clase de educacion fisica, Hinata fue al techo de la escuela a mirar el atardecer. -ahh.. que hermoso.. que suerte que ya se despejo...- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo detras de la reja.

-Si.. el atardecer es muy bello..- dijo un joven mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha.

-Sasuke-kun! Que ha-haces a-aqui? No t-tienes clases?-

-No, tengo hora libre, pero por lo que veo tu si tenias clases.. Te escapaste verdad?-

-Ahm.. es que e-estaba en e-educacion fisica pero me dieron tantos pelotazos q-que comenzo a s-sangrarme la na-nariz, entonces a-aproveche para escapar..-

-jajajaja!-

-D-de que te ries?..-

-De ti.. no se como lo haces, pero siempre logras que este de buen humor- la joven se sorprendio al oir este comentario, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Ehm.. q-que b-bueno Sa-Sasuke-kun.. t-tu tam-tambien haces q-que este d-de bu-buen hu-humor..- respondio esta mientras se sonrojaba.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio el resto del tiempo, Sasuke miraba disimuladamente a la Hyuuga.

_-"Pero que diablos me pasa?.. desde cuando soy tan bueno con una persona? Pero.. ella es tan hermosa.. y es tan parecida a mi.. __y a la vez tan diferente.."-_

-PLAM!-

-Q-que fue eso?- pregunto la muchacha desesperada al escuchar el ruido que provenia de la puerta.

-Diablos!.. Cerraron la puerta con llave..-

-P-pero.. po-porque?.. Aun no e-es la hora de q-que cierre la es-escuela..-

-La escuela cierra a las 18:30.. son las 18:40.. nos dejaron encerrados dentro del colegio..-

-Q-que?.. pero.. a-ahora que va-vamos a hacer Sa-Sasuke-kun?-

-No lo se.. pero si debemos quedarnos aqui nos vamos a morir congelados, tenemos que lograr al menos entrar a la escuela..-

-Y co-como vamos a e-entrar?-

-Hmp, creo que ya se como..- el muchacho saco de su bolsillo una orquilla y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta, hizo un par de maniobras hasta que la puerta se abrio.

Ambos jovenes entraron al colegio y se dirigieron a la sala de gimnasia ya que habian colchonetas y al menos tendrian donde dormir, Hinata se llevo una colchoneta a una esquina lejos de donde estaba su acompaniante.

-Hinata.. si estas tan lejos vas a tener mucho frio, ven al lado mio para al menos darnos calor corporal ya que no tenemos mantas..-

-Y-yo.. ahm.. bueno, e-esta bien..- esta fue al lado del Uchiha y se acosto cerca de el, intentando no tener contacto fisico. _-"Cielos.. porque tendra que ser tan timida?.. acaso quiere morir de hipotermia? Bueno, tendre que acercarme yo entonces.."-_ el muchacho se acerco a la Hyuuga y la abrazo fuertemente_._ -Sa-Sasuke-kun.. _"Sasuke-kun es tan calido... quisiera quedarme asi para siempre.."_. Asi, ambos pasaron la noche abrazados en la colchoneta de la escuela.

Fin cap 2.


	3. Un hermoso paisaje

**Capitulo 3: Un hermoso paisaje**

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de un instituto, y este empezaba a llenarse lentamente de gente, o mejor dicho, de estudiantes. -Oh! Pero que hace Sasuke-kun durmiendo en una colchoneta con esa?..- preguntaban estos, todo el colegio se habia reunido a ver la escena en el gimnasio.

-Hn.. Q-que..?- dijo la joven que apenas se despertaba, esta comenzo a sacudir a su companiero para que se despierte.

-No.. cinco minutos mas...-

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, le-levantate, mira...-

-Eh?- respondio el muchacho algo confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor –Q-que demonios..?- Al ver que se habian despertado todos comenzaron a despejar el lugar.

Despues de lo apenas ocurrido las clases continuaron normalmente, con la unica diferencia de que corrian los rumores por toda la escuela de que Sasuke y Hinata eran novios.

A la hora del almuerzo nuestros protagonistas se sentaron juntos como el dia anterior, todas las personas en ese lugar los observaban, algunos por la sorpresa, y otros por envidia a la Hyuuga.

-L-lo siento..- dijo la muchacha con una triste mirada que intentaba estar fija en cualquier lado menos que en los ojos del Uchiha.

-Hmp, porque te disculpas?-

-B-bueno.. pues.. po-porque a-ahora todo el mu-mundo pi-piensa que so-somos......- No pudo terminar la frase por la verguenza (no se como se hacen los dos puntitos arriba de la u T_T).

-No es tu culpa, no me importa lo que piensen las demas personas de nosotros, es mas, creo que toda esta situacion me viene como anillo al dedo asi puedo lograr que todas esas locas fans se alejen de mi de una vez por todas...-

-Ah.. me a-alegra serte de a-ayuda Sa-Sasuke-kun..- respondio Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa fingida, ya que en el fondo, esa no era exactamente la respuesta que deseaba oir. _–"Diablos.. pense que me iba a decir algo como: - Esta situacion me viene como anillo al dedo, porque pensaba pedirte que seas mi novia..- OHH POR KAMI, en que estoy pensando!! El jamas me diria algo asi, aparte.. quien dijo que yo queria que me lo diga -Inner:tu misma acabas de decirlo...- Si ya lo se! Solo estoy tratando de convencerme de lo contrario.. Para no sufrir tanto como con Naruto-kun... –Inner:Si no quieres sufrir como con el, entonces deberias decirle la verdad.. No debes dejar pasar la oportunidad- Cual es la verdad Inner?.. –Inner: Que Sasuke te atrae mucho y que te estas enamorando- No! no puedo.. Va a pensar que soy como todas sus fans.. Aunque... creo que es verdad parte de lo que dijiste.. creo que me estoy enamorando de el..-_

-Hinata- dijo repentinamente el joven sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Que pasa?-

-Por un momento parecia que estabas en otro mundo-

-Ahm.. lo-lo siento Sa-Sasuke-kun..-

-Hmp, algun dia vas a dejar de tartamudear cuando dices mi nombre?..-

-L-lo siento-

-Porque siempre te disculpas por todo?...-

-Ah.. Ehm.. Bu-bueno es que.. mi-mis padres me e-educaron asi...-

-Y a ellos tambien les pides perdon por cada minima equivocacion?-

-...... N-no.. m-mis padres....- La Hyuuga bajo la cabeza, estaba notablemente triste.-E-ellos f-fallecieron en un accidente ju-junto con mi he-hermana pequenia hace a-aproximadamente d-dos anios..- Sasuke quedo totalmente paralizado y sorprendido, se sintio culpable por haberle preguntado aquello y haber obligado a su companiera a que le dijera semejante cosa.

-Lo siento.. no fue mi intencion...-

-N-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun.. Se que no lo hiciste a proposito ya que no lo sabias..- dijo la muchacha secando una lagrima que habia caido mientras recordaba lo sucedido con su familia. De repente el Uchiha miro sorprendido a Hinata

-Que pasa?- pregunto esta con curiosidad

-Hinata, no tartamudeas mas- respondio con entusiasmo.

-Eh?.. S-si! Es verdad!- dijo la joven aun mas entusiasmada que su companiero mientras se lanzaba sobre el y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retrocedio rapidamente y volvio a su lugar.

-L-lo siento Sasuke-kun.. Es que estoy muy emocionada!-

-Si ya lo note.. jajaja-

-Oye! T-te estas riendo de mi otra vez??-

-Pues claro..-

Ambos siguieron hablando y riendose toda la hora del almuerzo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya no habia nadie en la cafeteria.

-Oh no! S-Sasuke-kun mira la hora! E-el almuerzo terminaba a las 13:15 y y-ya son las 14:00!- exclamo sorprendida la Hyuuga.

-Hmp, que importa, vamonos por ahi- este tomo del brazo a la joven y empezo a correr mientras jalaba de ella.

-S-Sasuke-kun! Adonde me llevas? No podemos saltearnos las clases!-

-Pero si ya lo hicimos, que mas da?- la muchacha se habia quedado sin respuesta alguna, asi que solo lo siguio a donde sea que queria llevarla.

Salieron de la institucion hacia el lado del patio donde, detras de una reja que decia "prohibido pasar" habia un pequenio bosque.

-Vamos, sube- dijo el Uchiha mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos haciendo como un escaloncito.

-Q-que?-

-Que te subas a mis manos para asi poder pasar la reja que esta cerrada con candado-

-Pero Sasuke-kun, tengo pollera..!- explicaba la joven mientras se ruborizaba, pero extraniamente su companiero se sonrojo mucho mas que ella. _–"E-es verdad.. diablos.. seguro quede como un pervertido que quiere mirar bajo su falda.. –Inner: pero si esa es la realidad..- Callate! Yo nunca haria eso.. –Inner: Tal vez no lo harias, pero lo deseas..- Bueno.. tal vez.. No! No soy ningun pervertido... –Inner:ajam....-"-_

-S-solo sube.. prometo no mirar _–"Inner: No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir"-_

-D-de acuerdo- Respondio esta tranquilamente mientras ponia un pie sobre el escaloncito que habia hecho Sasuke y se subia, mientras tanto el joven luchaba contra sus ganas de mirar para arriba.

-Listo, Sasuke-kun como vas a pasar sin ayuda?- pregunto la muchacha ya del otro lado.

-Hmp, no te preocupes- respondio este todavia algo ruborizado. Empezo a trepar la reja con facilidad y salto hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-Wow, eres increible Sasuke-kun- dijo la Hyuuga sorprendida por lo que habia apenas hecho su acompaniante.

-No es nada.. Vengo siempre a este lugar, vamos-

Ambos empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque hasta que se detuvieron en un gran arbol, se podia escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del agua correr.

-A-ahora adonde hay que ir?-

-A la copa de este arbol-

-Q-que??-

-Tal vez nos cueste mas subir de a dos, pero no te arrepentiras de lo que vas a ver ahi arriba-

-....D-de acuerdo, lo voy a intentar- La joven comenzo a escalar el arbol muy dificultosamente hasta que llego a la primera rama.

–Sasuke-kun.. me dan miedo las alturas..Nunca pude pasar el examen de subir la cuerda en educacion fisica..- confeso Hinata algo apenada.

-Solo concentrate y no mires hacia abajo _-"y tu no mires para arriba..."- _se auto recomendo el joven.

-Esta bien..- Asi la muchacha comenzo a trepar mientras en su cabeza se repetia que no mire para abajo una y otra vez hasta que llego hasta arriba del todo.

-Lo hice! Pude llegar!- dijo la Hyuuga mientras miraba para abajo buscando a Sasuke.

-Aqui estoy- el joven aparecio por atras de Hinata sorprendiendo a la misma

-WAA! Sasuke-kun! Me quieres matar de un infarto?? Un momento.. como llegaste aqui tan rapido?-

- jajaja, estoy acostumbrado a trepar este arbol.. Ahora.. mira hacia alla..- dijo el Uchiha senialando con el dedo hacia el frente.

-Q-que....?- lo que vio la muchacha en la copa de ese arbol la dejo sin palabras, se veia correr a lo lejos un pequenio arrolluelo, detras de este habia un hermoso y amplio campo de flores, todo tipo de flores, y de fondo se podia ver la puesta del sol, una imagen realmente fascinante ante los ojos de la protagonista.

-Sasuke-kun... es hermoso... no puedo creer que exista algo asi y nunca lo haya visto...-

-Sabia que te iba a gustar...- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que extranio mucho a la chica, pero a la vez la puso muy feliz.

-Hinata-

-Si?-

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti..-

-Eh?..-

Fin Cap 3


	4. Sentimientos e Impulsos

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos e Impulsos.**

_-"Acaso estoy soniando…?"-_

_-"Porque no dice nada…?"-_

-Sa-Sasuke-kun..._-"No se que decir..."-_

Algo en el interior de la joven hizo que comenzara a acercarse lentamente a el _–"Que se supone que estoy haciendo...? –Inner: estas a punto de besar al amor de tu vida- De eso ya me habia dado cuenta! El problema es que por mas que quiero detenerme no puedo... –Inner: Es que en realidad no quieres detenerte-"-. _Cuando estaba tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion uno de los pies con los que se estaba sosteniendo le fallo y cayo de la rama en la que estaba, pero para evitar la caida se tomo de la camisa de Sasuke provocando que ambos cayeran de la copa del arbol al suelo, el Uchiha logro colocarse debajo de la joven justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caida.

-Sasuke-kun! Estas bien?-

-Auch!.. Que dolor...-

-Estas sangrando!-

-Eh? Ah.. no es nada, me raspe con una rama mientras caiamos-

-L-lo siento.. Todo es mi culpa.. dejame ver la herida...- Hinata empezo a revisar la herida que tenia el joven en el brazo.

_-"Es una herida muy profunda, y sale mucha sangre.."- _La Hyuuga comenzo a romper un pedazo de su camisa para atarlo en el brazo del joven y asi detene la hemorragia.

-Listo, con esto alcanza hasta llegar a un hospital-

-Que? Me quieres llevar a un hospital por un rasgunio?-

-Sasuke-kun.. No es un simple rasgunio, es un corte muy profundo.. Necesita ser desinfectado de inmediato-

-No me importa, no voy a ir a ningun hospital-

-En ese caso, vas a tener que venir a mi casa para que yo te desinfecte la herida..-

-Hmp, de acuerdo..- El Uchiha se volteo lo mas rapido que pudo para ocultar su notable sonrojo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ninguno articulo una palabra, solo hablo la muchacha un instante para indicar a su companiero que se siente en el sofa mientras ella iba a buscar las medicinas. Despues de un rato de revolver en unos armarios, Hinata regreso a la sala con una caja de primero auxilios, esta se sento en una silla en frente al sillon y empezo a desinfectar la herida de Sasuke.

-Auch!-

-L-lo siento!-

-Hmp-

-L-listo! Tu herida esta completamente desinfectada-

-Gracias Hinata-

-D-de nada Sasuke-kun- El muchacho comenzo a girarse para salir de la casa pero la Hyuuga no se lo permitio ya que lo tomo fuertemente de la mano.

-P-puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres-

-No quisiera ser una molestia...-

-No lo eres! De hecho.. eres una gran compania..- la joven le dedico una amplia sonrisa gesto que hizo que el Uchiha aceptara su oferta.

-Esta bien..-

La joven comenzo a preparar la comida mientras su acompaniante la observaba atentamente desde la mesa _–"Si sigue mirandome asi en cualquier momento me desmayo... –Inner: Porque siempre quieres evadir la realidad? No te das cuenta de que esta esperando una respuesta a lo que te dijo de esta tarde?Solo dile lo que sea que sientes por el..- Si.. es verdad"- _Cuando Hinata termino de preparar la cena se sento en frente del joven y ambos comenzaron a comer hasta no dejar nada.

-La comida estuvo muy buena Hinata..-

-G-gracias.. me a-alegra que te haya gustado..-_"Diablos, ya es la segunda vez que dice mi nombre, y ahora que se sus sentimientos hacia mi no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa..."-_

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Sasuke decidio que era hora de irse _–"No creo que me diga nada con respecto a mi confesion de amor de esta tarde..."-_

-Sera mejor que me retire..-

-N-no, espera.. y-yo.. _–"genial, mis estupidos tartamudeos regresaron en el momento menos indicado.."-_ B-bueno.. con re-respecto a lo q-que me di-dijiste ho-hoy.. y-yo..- El Uchiha coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-No hace falta que me digas nada Hinata.. solo piensalo y cuando realmente estes lista hazme saber tu respuesta-

-S-Sasuke-kun..-

-Nos vemos maniana en la escuela, espero que no nos maten por habernos escapado-

-S-si.. Hasta maniana..-

Dos horas despues de que Sasuke se fue empezo a llover a cantaros. Hinata yacia acostada en su cama tratando de dormir cosa que le era bastante dificil _–"No puedo dormir... No lo voy a lograr hasta que Sasuke-kun sepa lo que realmente siento –Inner: entonces ve a su casa y confiesale tu sentimientos!- Que?! Pero es la una de la maniana! –Inner: Que importa! Vamos! Arriesgate! O quieres perderlo como a Naruto?..- No! No pienso perderlo por nada del mundo!"- _

Asi la Hyuuga se levanto de su cama, se puso un jean, una remera cualquiera y unas zapatillas y salio a la calle bajo el diluvio. _–"Pero no se donde vive – Inner: Claro que si! Una vez te lo dijo! Haz memoria!- Ehmm.. Ah! Si! Lo recuerdo!"- _Una vez que se acordo de la direccion en la que vive Sasuke comenzo a correr en direccion a su casa sin importarle en lo mas minimo la lluvia. _–"Debe ser aqui.. Pero.. Que pasa si vive con alguien?... –Inner: No creo que viva con alguien.. este departamento es demasiado pequenio..."- _

La joven toco timbre una vez y no respondio nadie, siguio tocando hasta que la puerta empezo a abrirse dejando a la vista a un Sasuke que tenia todo el cabello revuelto, vestia una remera negra y unos shorts rojos y negros, su expresion era de enojo al principio, pero cuando logro divisar quien estaba al otro lado de su portico fue de sorpresa.

-Hi-Hinata..! Que estas...- No pudo terminar ya que la joven sa lanzo a sus brazos sin importarle que estaba empapada por la lluvia.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.. M-me dijiste que cuando este lista te hi-hiciera sa-saber mi respuesta.. B-bueno... y-yo... ya es-estoy lista... ya se mi respuesta...!- El joven se puso extremadamente nervioso ya que estaba a punto de saber los sentimientos de la Hyuuga.

-Y-yo...-

Fin Cap 4

**Que mala que soy!!! Lo corte en el momento justo =D**

**Bueno, este cap me quedo un poco corto, espero que les gust igual..**

**Muchas gracias a todos los q entran a leer mi historia, y gracias por los reviews..**

**Saludos!**


	5. Besos y Sensaciones

**Capitulo 5: Besos y Sensaciones.**

-Y-yo… cuando te conoci… pense que algun dia llegariamos a ser buenos amigos, y asi fue.. Pero.. despues de pasar tanto tiempo contigo tuve una marea de sensaciones.. mi corazon latia a mil por hora.. sentia que tenia mariposas en el estomago… Despues de tanto tiempo de estar en este instituto tu eras el unico que me dirigia la palabra.. A pesar de que eres una persona muy fria siempre me trataste con calidez y carinio.. Por todo eso yo llegue a u-una conclusion.. Y-yo es-estoy e-enamorada de ti..-

Hinata tenia tanta verguenza que no queria levantar la cabeza para ver la expresion que tenia el Uchiha.

-Hinata- El joven la tomo del menton y comenzo a levantar el rostro de la muchacha lentamente. La expresion de Sasuke en parte era de alivio, una tierna sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Estas empapada.. Si te quedas asi te vas a enfermar, entra…- La joven le hizo caso y entro a su hogar, era bastante pequenio, tal y como lo habia dicho su "Inner". Despues de un rato el muchacho regreso con una toalla en la mano.

–Secate con esto, quieres te o cafe?-

-Te, con cuatro cucharadas de azucar-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras la Hyuuga esperaba a Sasuke comenzo a secarse con la toalla que este le dio.

_-"Que suerte que me puse una remera negra…"-_

-Aqui tienes- El joven le entrego la taza de te a Hinata y se sento al lado de ella.

-Asi que.. Eso es lo que sientes por mi.. no?- La muchacha asintio y bajo su mirada intentando de alguna manera ocultar su notable sonrojo.

-Jajaja! Eres tan timida… Es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti…- Esta respondio con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha. –_"Que se supone que tengo que hacer en una situation como esta..? –Inner: Besarlo! Y muy apasionadamente!- C-c-como voy a hacer eso?! –Inner: Bueno te explico, tienes que abrir un poco la boca y…- No me referia a eso! Ya se como besar! Pero… Me da demasiada verguenza hacerlo…"-_

Una mano que se apoyo en su mejilla y giro su rostro la saco de sus pensamientos. Rapidamente Sasuke se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso duro un instante pero transmitio miles de sensaciones a ambos.

-Lo siento yo…- Hinata lo interrumpio ya que se abalanzo sobre el y se decidio a besarlo apasionadamente, como se lo indico su gran amiga.

El joven estaba sorprendido al principio, pero en seguida se relajo y correspondio al beso de la Hyuuga.

Los enamorados querian que ese beso dure para siempre, pero llego un punto que se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que detenerse.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme a mi casa… Lamento mucho haberte desperado..-

-Yo no lo lamento, de hecho te agradezco que me despiertes para decirme que me amas, deberias hacerlo mas seguido-

-Mmm, no es una mala idea.. Nos vemos maniana en la escuela-

-Espera, te acompanio-

Los dos jovenes se encontraban de camino a la casa de Hinata, por suerte para ellos la lluvia habia cesado.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Hm?-

-Yo.. Nosotros, que somos ahora?..-

-Hmp, creo que los amigos no se estan besuqueando y diciendose que se aman.. Supongo que somos dos personas que estan entrando en una relacion amorosa, aun no se puede definir bien que somos exactamente..-

-Claro..-

-Llegamos..-

-Hmp, nos vemos maniana..-

-Sasuke-kun..- La joven tomo la mano del Uchiha, gesto que provoco un fuerte escalofrio en la espalda de este.

-Me siento bien contigo..-

-Yo tambien Hinata-

El muchacho la beso rapidamente y se fue en direction a su casa.

_-"Sasuke-kun… No se como lo haces.. Pero cada vez que tengo algun contacto ya sea visivo, auditivo o fisico haces que todo mi cuerpo tiemble.. Es una sensacion que nunca antes tuve.."-_

**Fin Cap 5**


End file.
